Strange & Beautiful
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: RePost Fred thinks back to how he met Angelina and thinks to his future with her. Written b4 HbP. Set to Aqualung's Strange & Beautiful. Please Read & Review


Ok people, this is my first Songfic It is written to the tune of "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung. UK readers may have heard the tune from the VW Beetle ad where the car is driving in some sea-side place like Blackpool or Skegness and people are staring at the car. I hope you like it. This is the first fic I've written that doesn't have any humor in it (please go easy on me). Please review and tell me what you think, I hope you like it! Oh, and read it with the song, it'll only make sense then.

Brit-slang mindge - Is a term for pubic hair. Said with a silent "d"

!I've Been Watching Your World From Afar!

I've been  
watching your world from afar

He'd known her for 7 years, been best friends for the majority of that time. He was Fredrick Weasley and she was Angelina Johnson.

I've been  
trying to be where you are

Angelina was one of his first (unknowing) test subjects for one of his many practical jokes since coming to Hogwarts 7 years ago. When he put some itching power down her robes in the small wooden boat, sailing across the lake to get to Hogwarts. She was obviously mad. But what interested him the most was though he was also next to his twin George, she knew Fred poured the powder and punched him, giving him a black eye. Normal girls couldn't punch like that. He'd thought the worst they could do was slap... He was wrong.

When it came to the sorting ceremony he was admittedly pleased yet nervous when it turned out that the girl that punched him; "Angelina Johnson" would be in the same house as him: GRYFFINDOR.

and I've been  
secretly falling apart  
I've seen

And for the first few months she didn't really talk to him... in a social way, anyway. The only way he could talk to her would be to exchange insults with her. And to start it he'd use his favourite term for her, "Itchy Pants". Reminding her of the first time they met. Then she'd argue back "Ginger-mindge"

To me  
your strange and your beautiful

But the strangest thing was once Angelina found out Fred and George's names she would always know which twin to talk to and which one to have a slanging match with. She was the only person EVER to tell them apart, no one else they knew, and they knew a lot of people, could tell them apart, even their own mother.

you'd be  
so perfect with me but you just  
can't see

And secretly Fred loved Angelina for that.

you turn every head but you don't  
see me

After a month or two when students had started settling in and were making alliances between themselves and other houses she had made a name for herself with the other students as a popular, smart, pretty and athletic girl with a high up wizarding family, to boot. She was a killer combination. Why would Angelina ever want to talk to him? He was lanky, ginger, poor and made the worst impression when meeting her for the first time.

:CHORUS:

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep

He decided to put more effort into his school work, and maybe she'd notice that he was intelligent as she was. When that started working teachers would pair them up for projects and homework assignments.

And I'll put a spell on you

And they'd actually talk, properly to each other.

And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see

Not only that, but they worked very well together, and ace every assignment handed to them!

and you'll realise that you love me

And that's how they started being friends.

Yeah

Then a year or so after, they qualified to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Yeah

And being teammates, he was a Beater, Angelina was a Chaser; his role in the game was to protect the 3 Chasers. So in theory he was protecting her. So they soon became best friends.

:CHORUS END:

Sometimes  
the last thing you want comes in first

In their 3rd year Angelina got more popular then ever, being the star chaser of the Quidditch team added to one of her many talents. And now students have been going to Hogsmead, a wizarding shopping centre, also the best place to date. As you can imagine, Angelina got asked out on dates to Hogsmead frequently. He got jealous. The guys she was going out with didn't know her really, …not like he did. He resented them for that. All the 4 houses loved her: Gryffindor; because she was one of them. Slytherin & Hufflepuff; because they wanted to use her money and social standing. And Ravenclaw; because of her intellect. He HATED them for that!

the first things you want never come

But she'd never thought to go to Hogsmead with him. He'd try to ask her many times but every time he tried, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, on the rare occasions that he could, something or someone else would distract him and the subject will get put off for a "later time".

And I know  
that waiting is all you can do

Always later. He couldn't bring himself to raise the subject later in them days.

Sometimes

Because by then she'd already be out with someone else.

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep

Though he'd always tell himself, it didn't matter. And that she'd always come back to him and tell him how much she thought the guys she went out with were total dick heads. She'd still be his Angel at heart.

I'll put a spell on you

And almost a year of that he bucked up his courage and decided to ask her out to the next Hogsmead trip.

And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see

He was so happy when she agreed to go with him. But if he hadn't of known better he'd have sworn that she looked just has happy as he was, if not more.

and you'll realise that you love me

It was there at Hogsmead where they had shared there first kiss together over a pint of Butterbeer with 2 straws between them.

Yeah

And it went from there, year in, year out.

Yeah

Through the ups and downs.

Yeah

They were still together.

Yeah

And Fred couldn't be happier.

Yeah

So in a few months when Fred and Angelina leave Hogwarts after the 7th year is done, he's going to propose to her. And Angelina doesn't suspect a thing.

(fades)

Full Lyrics

Aqualung - Strange And Beautiful

I've been  
watching your world from afar  
I've been  
trying to be where you are  
and I've been  
secretly falling apart  
I've seen

To me  
your strange and your beautiful  
you'd be  
so perfect with me but you just  
can't see  
you turn every head but you don't  
see me

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
And I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see  
and you'll realise that you love me

Yeah

Yeah

Sometimes  
the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes  
the first things you want never come  
And I know  
that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see  
and you'll realise that you love me

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
Cos I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see  
and you'll realise that you love me

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

(fades)


End file.
